Petit chien
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Mello en maître : j'ordonne, tu obéis. Mais Matt a bien du mal à tenir son rôle de gentil chienchien...lemon Matt/Mello


**Titre : Petit chien**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : M (lemon, langage ordurier (Mello est une actrice pornooooo...oui, je connais la sortie lol), et un rapport soumission/domination assez fort)**

**Pairing : Matt/Mello**

**Note : Mello se prend pour le boss. Il est égoïste, un peu égocentrique. Mais il ne peut pas nier son attirance pour Matt. Matt, quant à lui, déteste quand Mello lui donne des ordres, mais...ouais, on peut dire qu'il est dingue de Mello. Amusant non ?**

**Alors, Mello fait le fier, et Matt l'indifférent, mais dès qu'il s'agit de sexe, les masques se fissurent. C'est une lutte permanente pour le pouvoir, et il est dur à obtenir. Mais Mello gagnera toujours.**

**Parce que Matt est trop gentil.**

* * *

Ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce.

Matt était assis en tailleur, par terre, et défiait le Boss du niveau cinq de son jeu sur sa console PSP, sans faire le moindre bruit, hormis le cliquetis régulier des boutons.

Sur le canapé, il y avait Mello. Les jambes étendues devant lui, les pieds sur la table basse, et les bras accoudés au dossier du divan, il semblait plongé dans ses pensées, la tête basse.

Puis soudain…

- Matt, j'ai envie de baiser.

Matt relève la tête, appuyant sur pause.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- J'ai envie de coucher avec toi, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Le roux fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules. Cela agaça Mello qui reprit d'une voix un peu plus forte :

- Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! Tu viens, tu sors ton truc, et tu me fais l'amour ! Point barre !

Cette fois, le visage de Matt se tordit en grimace. Il serra les poings, abandonnant son jeu pour de bon.

- Je suis pas ton gode ! Vas chier !

Il se leva et s'apprêta à partir quand il hésita. Il détestait sortir dehors.

- Un bon chien ne parle pas comme ça à son maître !, déclara Mello sur un ton froid.

- Je t'emmerde.

- J'avais cru comprendre. Le truc, c'est que j'ai envie que tu t'excites, pas que tu t'énerves…

Et en disant cela il enleva ses jambes de la table et dénoua les lacets qui retenaient fermé son pantalon en cuir.

Matt pu ainsi constater de visu que le blond était lui-même dans un état d'excitation plutôt avancé. Il approcha, comme hypnotisé.

- Viens là mon petit chien, fit Mello en lui prenant la main.

Il écarta les jambes, toujours assis sur le canapé. Et Matt vînt automatiquement s'agenouillé entre elles.

- Viens, chuchota Mello en mettant la main sur sa tête.

Le rouquin avança, fasciné. Puis il se pencha et commença à sucer.

Mello agrippa ses cheveux et sentit sous ses mains la tête de Matt faire des allées et venues; il soupira et se laissa porter par le rythme, balançant légèrement des hanches à chaque aspirations.

Il gémit, renversa la tête en arrière et jouit rapidement.

Matt se redressa en s'essuyant la bouche avec un sourire sardonique.

- T'es vraiment la reine des putes.

Le blond ne prit même pas la peine de le contredire. C'est vrai qu'il avait un petit côté pute…

Le roux remonta à son niveau et glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux. Il entortilla une mèche sur son index et y déposa un baiser.

- Si doux…

Il caressa la partie abîmée du visage de Mello; ce dernier se raidit.

- Si rugueux…

La caresse dériva sur les lèvres.

- Si sensuel…

Matt rapprocha son visage et ils s'embrassèrent. Mello frisonna.

- Tu n'aimes pas le goût, hein ?, ricana le rouquin en se reculant. Pourtant j'ai été un bon chien, j'ai tout avalé.

Il regardait son maître avec espoir, guettant sa réaction.

Les mains de Mello agirent plus vite que sa pensée; elles saisirent la tête de Matt et le blond l'embrassa profondément.

Après un long moment, Matt réussit à se dégager et, la main sur l'épaule de Mello pour le garder à une distance raisonnable, il tentait de reprendre sa respiration.

L'aîné se pencha malgré tout et s'empara d'une oreille dissimulée par une mèche rousse; il en lécha le lobe, emprisonné entre ses lèvres, le mordilla légèrement.

Le rouquin sursauta et il laissa échapper un gémissement, le souffle encore un peu saccadé.

Mello l'attrapa par les hanches et le rapprocha de lui.

- Tu en veux encore ?, lui chuchota-t-il. Ou bien j'arrête ?

Ses mains remontaient déjà le pull rayé, caressant la peau pâle en dessous.

Matt frémit et serra les lèvres, incapable de résister, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Mello fût ravi lorsque son amant se serra contre lui et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

- T'es qu'un sale enfoiré, grogna Matt tout en déposant ses baisers sur la gorge découverte du blond.

- Peut-être…mais un enfoiré que tu aimes bien, c'est tout ce qui compte, répondit Mello avec un sourire en coin.

Il commença à défaire la ceinture de Matt et glissa les mains dans le bas du dos. Matt dézippa son haut d'un geste sûr et s'attaqua à ses tétons déjà dressés par l'excitation.

Mello laissa son vêtement choir de ses épaules, puis de ses bras, et l'enleva complètement, tout en subissant la douce torture qu'était les dents de son amant capturant doucement les billes de chair de son torse pour les faire rouler sous sa langue.

Le blond frissonna de plaisir, sans toutefois laisser échapper un son. Ses mains descendirent sur les fesses et s'y crispèrent. Ses doigts rampèrent sur la peau nue et ferme puis s'introduisirent subrepticement dans la fente, s'apprêtant à aller bien plus loin…

- Arrête !

Mello sursauta. Il avait fermé les yeux et fût surpris lorsque Matt arrêta son manège.

- Quoi ?, demanda le blond, agressif.

- Ce que tu fais.

- Et je fais quoi ?

- Le truc…avec tes doigts.

- Oh ! Ça ?, interrogea Mello en enfilant un des dits doigts dans l'intimité resserrée de son compagnon.

- WAH !

Mello faillit éclater de rire et faire la remarque qu'il venait d'aboyer, mais il se dit que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Et puis, Matt risquait de le prendre mal.

Le rouquin s'était raidi à cette intrusion, et à présent il essayait de la repousser.

- Non, arrête…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut dire ?, rétorqua le blond avec une lueur dérangeante dans l'œil et un sourire sadique.

- S…s'il te plaît !

Les mots s'arrachèrent de sa bouche comme une supplique; Matt se tendit, il sentit son érection grandir et il gémit de frustration et de honte.

Le doigt se retira.

- Hm…tu dis que tu n'aimes pas ça mais…en fait tu adores !, déclara Mello d'un ton sarcastique. Tu as vu comme tu es dur ?

Une de ses mains agrippa la verge érigée de Matt entre eux et serra; son pouce vînt caresser le gland.

- Arrête de me branler, bordel !, haleta le roux en tirant les cheveux de Mello en arrière des deux mains.

- Alors, tu vas me baiser, oui ou non ?, répliqua celui-ci, la tête renversée en arrière.

Matt se redressa, et un grognement rageur, tira sur le pantalon du blond, le libérant de son entrave de cuir. Les longues jambes de Mello vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa taille et leur propriétaire se cala de façon à ce qu'il puisse le pénétrer sans problème.

Ce qu'il fît, et ce sans préparation aucune. Mais c'est ainsi que Mello prenait son pied. Dans la douleur et le renoncement.

- Aaah ! Aaaah ! Encore ! ENCORE !, cria Mello en s'agrippant aux épaules de son partenaire.

- Tch…

Matt accéléra progressivement le rythme de ses coups de rein, entrant puis sortant du corps de Mello pour accentuer la frustration de ce dernier.

- Matt ! MAAATT !!, s'écria celui-ci, impatient et électrisé par le plaisir que lui procure le frottement à l'intérieur.

Matt posa un doigt ganté sur la bouche du blond :

- Seulement si tu dis s'il te plaît…

- Enflure, grommela Mello le front couvert de sueur. S…s'il te plaît !

Le rouquin retira ses gants avec les dents et s'empara de Mello par en dessous pour le soulever et le pénétrer de toute sa longueur.

- Oh ! OH !, s'exclama Mello, les yeux grands ouverts regardant le plafond, le dos cambré.

Son bassin se mit à bouger frénétiquement, encore plus excité.

- Tu vois…on obtient ce qu'on veut…avec un peu de politesse, ricana Matt le souffle de plus en plus court.

Il tenta de s'enfoncer plus profond et toucha une paroi. Mello sursauta et cria de joie sauvage. Ses muscles se contractèrent, emprisonnant Matt dans leur étreinte. Celui-ci eut un spasme et jouit.

- Tu…ah…tu n'as pas tenu très longtemps, petit chien !, se moqua le blond en continuant ses mouvement lascif sur le sexe de son amant en lui.

- Je t'emmerde salope !, s'exclama le roux en voulant se retirer.

Mais Mello l'en empêcha, l'attrapant par les cheveux à l'arrière du crâne comme lui-même l'avait fait peu de temps auparavant.

- Fini…ce que tu as commencé. Et ne viens-tu pas de parler de politesse ? Il va falloir que je te dresse…

Il l'embrassa. Au bout de quelques secondes, Matt se laissa emporter par l'ardeur de Mello et de remit à participer.

Il plaqua le blond contre le dossier du sofa et reprit ses balancements entre ses cuisses. Mello serra les lèvres; cependant les gémissements parvinrent, étouffés, aux oreilles du rouquin qui passa un coup de langue sur la joue du blond qui ne parut même pas le remarquer. Matt sourit largement.

- Aïe ! Aaah ! Trop bon ! OUI ! Oooh !, hurla Mello.

Il jouit dans une éclaboussure. Matt le relâcha, et Mello se détendit, désenroula ses jambes de sa taille, le libérant ainsi de son emprise. Le garçon roux recula d'un pas et se cogna à la table basse. Il s'agenouilla entre les cuisses ouvertes de Mello qui ordonna :

- Lèche.

Matt obtempéra de bonne grâce. Il se pencha sur le ventre du blond et lécha le sperme qui le maculait.

Mello le regarda faire avec tendresse. Il enfouit sa main dans les cheveux auburn et lui caressa la tête.

- Bon chien, lui dit-il lorsqu'il releva le nez de son ouvrage.

Il se pencha et lui saisit le menton pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Matt frémit et se serra contre Mello.

- Je t'aime mon maître

Ce dernier sourit contre ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime aussi, même si t'es un sale clébard.

- Tch.


End file.
